The Phantom of the Opera
by Kirana Uchiha88
Summary: "Aku bukan malaikat, jin, atau hantu … Aku adalah Sasuke!"/Fantom misterius yang menghantui Gedung Opera Konoha, jatuh cinta pada seorang biduanita cantik, Sakura Haruno. Dibawah bimbingannya, teknik menyanyi sang biduanita pun berkembang pesat, membuatnya menerima banyak pujian. Namun, Naruto Uzumaki pun mencintai Sakura, dan itu membuat Fantom terbakar amarah akibat cemburu.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Naruto U X Sakura H X Sasuke U

(NaruSaku x SasuSaku)

Summary milik Gaston Leroux, saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah nama karakter dan tempat saja.

Warning: Fic ini mungkin bisa menyebabkan kalian para reader darah tinggi saat membacanya, Mungkin OCC, maybe bad Sasuke (tergantung dari sisi mana kalian melihatnya).

Fic ini saya dedikasikan buat para NSL, semoga kalian suka.

Terinspirasi dari novel yang sama berjudul **The Phantom of the Opera**

Teks sebagian diambil dari novel tersebut, selebihnya hasil pemikiran sendiri.

**Fantom : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Christine Dae : Sakura Haruno**

**Raoul de Chagny : Naruto Uzumaki**

Summary: "Aku bukan malaikat, jin, atau hantu … Aku adalah **Sasuke**!"/Fantom misterius yang menghantui Gedung Opera Konoha, jatuh cinta pada seorang biduanita cantik, Sakura Haruno. Dibawah bimbingannya, teknik menyanyi sang biduanita pun berkembang pesat, membuatnya menerima banyak pujian. Namun, Naruto Uzumaki pun mencintai Sakura, dan itu membuat Fantom terbakar amarah akibat cemburu. Ketika Fantom akhirnya mau membuka topengnya, mampukah Sakura melihat jauh lebih dalam, melampui wajah yang selama ini tersembunyi?/"Tak lama lagi kita akan bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi, dan lebih cepat dari awan-awan itu, ke ujung dunia, lalu kau bisa meninggalkanku, Naruto. Namun kalau tiba saat dimana kau akan membawaku pergi jauh, tetapi aku menolak untuk ikut, berjanjilah Naruto, berjanjilah kau akan memaksaku!".

**TPotO**

Aku berjalan mengelilingi area pemakaman yang mengelilingi gereja, menyusuri setiap batu nisan yang ada disana hingga mataku menemukan orang yang kucari, kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan mendekatinya, mendekati wanita yang sedang berada di depan batu nisan tousannya.

Sakura Haruno, sahabat sekaligus wanita yang sangat kucintai dari kecil, wanita yang sangat polos dan ceria bertransformasi menjadi wanita cantik, elegant dan terkenal.

Setelah sekian lama terpisah untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya di panggung Opera Konoha, suaranya membiusku seketika dan wajahnya membuatku terpesona sehingga menimbulkan kenangan-kenangan masa kecilku dan dia, teknik bernyanyinya pun sangat berkembang, saat itulah ku sadari kalau aku memang jatuh cinta dan memang alasanku kembali ke Konoha untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Kau sudah datang … terimakasih sudah mau datang" Katanya saat ku sudah berada di sisinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang setelah membaca suratmu"

"Kau marah?"Tanyanya

"Tidak" Jawabku.

Ku lihat dia menghela napas, pancaran matanya yang lembut namun menyiratkan kesedihan, mau tidak mau membuatku mengontrol emosi.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan tak sanggup hidup tanpa dirimu?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar pernyataanku yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Dengan muram dia menjawab.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang ke sini agar bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu Naruto"

Aku hanya diam dan untuk beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam memandangi nisan yang ada di depan kami yang tak lain adalah nisan dari tousan Sakura, Kizashi Haruno.

"Kau masih ingat malaikat musik yang tousan katakan sesaat sebelum dia meninggal?"

"Hm" Jawabku.

"_Kalau tousan sudah di surga, tousan akan kirimkan malaikat ini untukmu. _Naruto, dengar. Kurasa tousan sudah mengirimkan malaikat musiknya, aku sudah di datangi Malaikat Musik ini!" Jelas Sakura dengan antusias

"Aku tidak heran" Tanggapku.

Kulihat dia diam dan dan kaget setelah melihat tanggapanku yang dingin.

"Apa pendapatmu soal ini, Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Aku melihat penampilanmu seminggu yang lalu Sakura dan kupikir tidak ada orang yang mampu bernyanyi seperti caramu bernyanyi malam itu tanpa bantuan dari semacam kekuatan gaib tanpa campur tangan Yang Maha Kuasa." Jelasku.

"Ya, aku memang mendengarnya, di ruang gantiku, disanalah dia datang setiap hari dan memberiku pelatihan teknik-teknik mengolah vocal juga lainnya"

"Di ruang gantimu?"Tanyaku kaget.

"Ya, dan aku bukan satu-satunya yang mendengar suaranya"

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau, malam itu, malam saat kau mendengar seseorang berbicara denganku di ruang ganti itu suara yang dia bilang _'cintailah diriku'._"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura berbalik memandang wajahku, dapat kulihat tatapannya gusar.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Naruto? Apa karena kau sempat mengira itu suara laki-laki?"

"Tetapi memang betul itu suara laki-laki yang kudengar" Jawabku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu Naruto? Temanku sendiri dari kecil, kau tak percaya padaku? Aku wanita jujur, kalau saja waktu itu kau buka pintu ruang gantiku kau bisa melihat sendiri bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam sana hanya aku sendiri" Katanya dan pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih diam di depan pemakaman tousan Sakura.

Kurasa aku cemburu.

**TPotO**

"Kau sudah kembali Sakura?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di bilik ruang ganti

"Ya …" Jawabku.

"Kau terdengar gusar?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya bertemu sahabat lama" Jawabku.

"Sahabat lama? Laki-laki?" Tanyanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Ya, dia tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah mendengar malaikat musik, dia tak percaya bahwa kau ada, dia bersikeras bahwa yang dia dengar itu adalah suara pria"Jelasku.

Tak ada tanggapan dari sang malaikat, apa dia sudah pergi?

Ku hela kembali napasku dan beranjak untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku sudah harus tampil, aku pergi dulu Sasuke" Kataku dan pergi keluar ruangan.

**TBC**

"_Hidup ini anda yang jalani, lakukan apapun yang ingin anda lakukan, tapi pastikan itu sebuah cerita yang kelak pantas tuk diceritakan"_

Bukannya menyelesaikan fic yang lama malah publish fic baru, maafkan aku reader karena saat ini aku terserang virus WB akut, sudah hampir satu bulan aku belum bisa update ficku yang berjudul "Shadow" karena seperti yang ku bilang aku lagi terserang virus WB, adakah yang bisa memberiku saran bagaimana pertemuan Sakura dan Hinata? T_T

Dan fic ini sebagai obat dari virus WB yang saat ini menyerangku.

Jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Naruto U X Sakura H X Sasuke U

(NaruSaku x SasuSaku)

Summary milik Gaston Leroux, saya hanya meminjam dan mengubah nama karakter dan tempat saja.

Warning: OCC dan bad Sasuke (tergantung dari sisi mana kalian melihatnya) intinya **Don't Like Don't Read**.

Adaptasi dari novel yang sama berjudul **The Phantom of the Opera.**

Teks sebagian diambil dari novel tersebut, selebihnya hasil pemikiran sendiri.

**Fantom : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Christine Dae : Sakura Haruno**

**Raoul de Chagny : Naruto Uzumaki**

Summary: "Aku bukan malaikat, jin, atau hantu … Aku adalah **Sasuke**!"/Fantom misterius yang menghantui Gedung Opera Konoha, jatuh cinta pada seorang biduanita cantik, Sakura Haruno. Dibawah bimbingannya, teknik menyanyi sang biduanita pun berkembang pesat, membuatnya menerima banyak pujian. Namun, Naruto Uzumaki pun mencintai Sakura, dan itu membuat Fantom terbakar amarah akibat cemburu. Ketika Fantom akhirnya mau membuka topengnya, mampukah Sakura melihat jauh lebih dalam, melampui wajah yang selama ini tersembunyi?/"Tak lama lagi kita akan bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi, dan lebih cepat dari awan-awan itu, ke ujung dunia, lalu kau bisa meninggalkanku, Naruto. Namun kalau tiba saat dimana kau akan membawaku pergi jauh, tetapi aku menolak untuk ikut, berjanjilah Naruto, berjanjilah kau akan memaksaku!".

**TPotO**

Di dalam ruang manager yang terdapat di Gedung Opera Konoha, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang adu pendapat dimana Orochimaru sebagai manager baru menggantikan Jiraiya, Kabuto sebagai asisten pribadi dari Orochimaru dan Yamanaka Ino salah satu biduanita gedung Opera.

"Apakah ini surat ancaman dari si Fantom?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Lebih tepatnya permintaan dengan suatu ancaman" Jelas Kabuto.

"Hebat sekali, memangnya dia pikir aku akan percaya dengan semua omong kosong yang dia tulis disini? Meminta kita mengosongkan bilik no 5 yang hanya di khususkan oleh dia seorang, peran _**Marguerite**_ harus di bawakan oleh Sakura Haruno karena Ino akan sakit malam ini, Shizune harus kembali bekerja untuk menjadi pelayannya, dan jika kita tidak memenuhi keinginannya maka pertunjukan _'Faust'_ malam ini akan menjadi malapetaka di gedung ini"*

"Saya juga dapat surat yang sama Orochi-sama" Kata Ino.

"Katanya _Kalau kau bijaksana, kau akan tahu kalau kau hanya akan mempermalukan diri sendiri kalau kau memaksakan diri bernyanyi nanti malam_"** Jelas Ino.

"Dan kau akan menuruti si Fantom itu? Sosok yang tidak pernah ada, hanya desas-desus yang sengaja di sebarkan untuk menyabotase kedudukanku disini" Kata Orochi tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak, sekalipun aku memang benar sakit, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan Sakura merebut posisi pemeran utama dalam opera nanti malam" Jawab Ino tak kalah tajam.

"Apa kau juga percaya kalau Fantom itu ada, Kabuto?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja tidak walaupun sebagian penjelasan dari Shizune sedikit masuk akal"

"Cih, wanita tua itu aku senang akhirnya aku bisa mengenyahkan dia dari opera ini, ceritanya tentang Fantom tidak masuk akal, kau sudah mendapatkan penggantinya? Karena kita memerlukan pegawai untuk menjaga meja resepsionis."

"Sudah Orochimaru-sama, kurasa nanti malam kita sudah siap tampil dan bagaimana dengan bilik no 5?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Kita berdua yang akan mengisinya karena aku ingin sekali menangkap orang yang mengaku Fantom yang sudah mempermainkanku." Jelasnya Orochimaru menyeringai.

**TPotO**

Tirai sudah dinaikkan menandakan dimulainya opera, panggung diramaikan dengan nyanyian koor yang riuh rendah. Adegan minum-minum diramaikan dengan musik yang bersemangat. Suara-suara gelas beradu.

Anak-anak sekolah, penduduk desa, tentara, gadis-gadis beserta ibu-ibu mereka, semuanya berdansa dengan riang gembira.

Masuklah _Siebel_ (Sakura) terlihat menawan mengenakan pakaian laki-laki. Rona keremajaan merekah, langsung memukau semua yang hadir.

_Marguerite _(Ino) menyeberangi panggung dan menyanyikan dua baris lirik dalam perannya di adegan ini. Dan adegan pertama ini berakhir tanpa insiden apapun.

Orochimaru beserta asisten pribadinya Kabuto yang berada di bilik no 5 menyaksikan opera berlangsung dengan tenang bahkan sesekali mengejek tentang keberadaan Fantom yang menurut mereka hanya omong kosong tiba-tiba harus meninggalkan bilik tersebut untuk mencari tahu keributan yang sedang terjadi di luar namun, secepatnya kembali ketempat duduk semula tempat duduk di bilik no 5, mereka berdua sepakat untuk tidak menanggapi apa yang terjadi di luar.

Hingga mereka di kejutkan dengan sekotak coklat dari Inggris dan sepasang kacamata opera yang diletakkan di samping kotak cokelat tersebut.

Mereka saling pandang, mereka ingat apa yang sudah diceritakan Shizune, terlihat sekali mereka gelisah.

Panggung memperlihatkan dekorasi taman _Marguerite_.

Sakura bernyanyi, memegang seikat mawar dan lilac matanya menatap Naruto yang berada dibiliknya sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan opera. Setelah itu suaranya melemah, tidak bening, tidak merdu seperti biasanya.

Tepukan meriah menyambut kemunculan Ino, ketika Ino menyanyikan balada _King of Thule_, penonton bertepuk tangan riuh-rendah lagi waktu dia sampai di akhir lagu _Jewel Song_.

Di sinilah dimulainya malapetaka yang di tulis Fantom, suatu kejadian buruk, penonton langsung berdiri serentak.

**TPotO**

Di bilik no 5, Orochimaru dan Kabuto tak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutan mereka, para penonton, laki-laki dan perempuan saling berpandangan seolah bertanya apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi.

Wajah Ino terlihat sangat menderita, ia berusaha menguasai diri, mulutnya masih setengah menganga, bersiap melantunkan melodi , namun tak ada melodi yang keluar dari mulutnya melainkan suara menjijikkan bagi seorang biduan, seperti suara kodok.

Tetapi peristiwa aneh yang terjadi secepat kilat itu seperti tak berujung, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang berada di bilik no 5, mereka seakan bisa merasakan desah nafas si Fantom, dia ada di sana, di sekitar mereka atau mungkin di belakang mereka, mereka berdua bisa merasakan kehadirannya tetapi tidak bisa melihatnya!

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru berteriak dari arah bilik no 5,

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Lanjutkan operanya!" Katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Suara gaduh yang tadi sempat terjadi tiba-tiba kembali hening, satu persatu penonton diam, hanya suara Ino yang kembali membahana dan kembali terdengar seperti suara kodok.

Kedua orang itu yang berada di bilik no 5, jatuh lunglai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, opera yang harusnya sukses tiba-tiba menjadi kacau dan mereka kembali tegang saat mendengar suara,

"_Caranya bernyanyi malam ini bisa membuat lampu gantung jatuh!"_

Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Lampu lilin gantung itu tiba-tiba jatuh dan menimpa seorang wanita, wanita yang untuk pertama kalinya datang ke gedung opera, wanita yang tak lain adalah pilihan dari Kabuto yang menggantikan Shizune di meja resepsionis.

Dia meninggal seketika.

**TPotO**

Malam tragis itu menimbulkan luka bagi semua orang, Ino di kabarkan sakit sedangkan Sakura, sejak kejadian itu menghilang.

Di sini lah aku berada, di gedung opera Konoha, mendatangi manager gedung untuk menanyakan keberadaan wanita yang sudah lama mencuri hatiku.

"Yang saya dengar Naruto-sama, Sakura Haruno sedang sakit dan meminta untuk cuti sementara waktu, mungkin dia shock dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu" Jelas Orochi

"Maaf kan kami telah menyebabkan kekacauan pada pentas opera waktu itu Naruto-sama" Tambah Kabuto.

"Sudahlah, tapi lain kali kalian harus lebih hati-hati, persiapan untuk pentas harus benar-benar di perhatikan, termasuk kondisi gedung, mana yang harus diganti atau yang diperbaiki, aku pergi dulu" Kataku dan pergi meninggalkan ruang manager.

Aku merupakan salah satu investor dari gedung opera Konoha ini, kejadian kemarin memang berdampak buruk terhadap citra Opera Konoha tapi bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan, ada yang jauh membuatku khawatir, tentu saja Sakura Haruno karena sebelumnya, saat terjadi kekacauan di gedung itu aku mendengar gosif yang sedang di bicarakan oleh para kuli di sana tentang sosok misterius seperti mayat yang di gambarkan oleh Juugo sebelum dia ditemukan mati tergantung secara misterius dan sekarang Sakura Haruno menghilang.

**TBC**

_Cinta membawa energi positif. Dia akan membawa kearah yang lebih baik. Jika tidak, itu bukanlah cinta._

Adegan Opera yang ditampilkan saya ambil dari novelnya, dengan sedikit perubahan dan sesingkat-singkatnya.

Chap ini saya maksudkan bahwa keberadaan Fantom sebagai penghuni gedung opera tidak bisa di remehkan, dia bisa menjadi baik namun dia juga bisa menjadi sangat kejam seperti diatas, chap depan dan seterusnya saya hanya kan memfokuskan cerita tentang cinta segitiga antara Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke tidak akan melibatkan tokoh lain kalaupun ada tokoh lain hanya sekedar numpang lewat karena di novelnya banyak melibatkan tokoh dan berbagai sumber, mengingat novel ini di ceritakan kembali oleh orang lain yang tak lain adalah pengarang aslinya dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga, si pengarang tidak terlibat langsung, hanya menulis sesuai dengan info-info yang berhasil dia kumpulkan tentang si Fantom ini.

*: Surat yang di berikan Fantom kepada di Rektur Gedung Opera Paris, Mr. Richard

**: Surat yang di berikan Fantom kepada saingan terberatnya Christine Daae, Mrs. La Carlotta.

Terimakasih buat para reader yang berkenan mampir padahal ini fic bukan murni buatanku, melainkan saya adaptasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama dan sedikit perubahan.

**Kazuran:** Endingnya belum tahu soalnya saya belum selesai membaca novel ini,.

**Akasuna no Nagi-chan:** Kemungkinan, karena saya mengadaptasi dari novel tersebut.

**Mako-chan:** Tenang saja ini bukan yaoi ataupun yuri, karena saya bukan seorang fujoshi ataupun fudanshi (bener gak sich tulisannya?) walaupun kadang-kadang suka ngintip fic gitu-gitu, heheheh.

**Hana Kumiko:** Akan saya pikirkan

**Elysha 'CherryBlossom:** Udah gak bingungkan ama main pairnya ^^

**Guest:** Sama, saya juga belum nonton drama musikalnya tapi saya punya novelnya yang sampai sekarang belum selesai ku baca #garuk-garuk.

**Mysaki:** Sangat terekam jelas alur dari semua fic yang ku buat, hanya saja virus WB menyerang dan itu wajar bagi seorang penulis (Author yang mengalami ini pasti tahu seperti apa rasanya) tapi meminta saran kepada pembaca itu tidak salah, karena pendapat pembaca itu juga penting walaupun pada akhirnya keputusan tetap hak seorang penulis selama saran/pendapat tidak mengubah alur yang sudah terekam di kepala.

**Mia Rinuza:** Bukan kayaknya lagi, tapi memang seru #plaaak kepedean, hehehe, semoga ya gak kalah seru sama novel dan drama musikalnya, berdoa di mulai, amin ^^

Kembali jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ^^


End file.
